


Reconsidering

by xiolaperry



Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffapalooza 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiolaperry/pseuds/xiolaperry
Summary: 106 word drabble for Fluffapalooza 2021, continuing from last year's drabble.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Fluffapalooza Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158677
Kudos: 8





	Reconsidering

In this world, there were books on every conceivable subject.

Fiction. Non-fiction. Cooking. Romance. Travel. Pet Care. Politics. Mysteries. History. Fantasy. _Sex._

She ordered books on every topic on the amazing machine Rumple had showed her how to use, charging everything to his credit card. 

“Buy anything you want,” he said. Books arrived by mail almost everyday.

Sex was still new to her, and even though she knew no one would care, the idea of walking around with books of erotic stories made her blush. She didn't want to admit to Rumplestiltskin that maybe books on a phone wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
